Annabel Lee
by WhoLockedDemigod
Summary: When Paul has Percy's class read a poem, Percy storms out of the room, the poem to reminiscent of Annabeth


**A/N From after the title on, **normal text **is the present, BOLD TEXT is the past, and _italic text _is the poem. Enjoy.**

**Annabel Lee**

"Good morning class. Please turn to page 543 of your textbook." Paul Blofis sat down in front of the class. Percy Jackson, sitting at the front, was one of the first to find the page, surprisingly. He liked his step-father's class more than almost every class, and since the war had ended, he had been throwing himself into school.

When Percy realized what exactly was on that page, he looked at Paul, tears in his eyes, and stormed out of the classroom. The class broke out in whispers. Questions like "Is he sick?" and "What kind of mental disability is it this time?" One student stood up and made as if to go after Percy.

Paul shook his head. "Leave him be. Let's begin reading, class."

Percy stormed through the halls, not sure where he was going, but he did know he did not want to be in English. As he walked, "Annabel Lee" rang in his ears.

_It was many and many a year ago,_

_In a kingdom by the sea,_

_That a maiden there lived whom you may know_

_By the name of Annabel Lee;_

_And this maiden she lived with no other thought_

_Than to love and be loved by me._

**Percy and Annabeth stood on a cliff laughing. "Percy, stop it! What are you doing?"**

** "I'm just tickling you! You know. With water." Percy grinned at Annabeth as she tried to break out of her watery bonds. "And if you keep struggling, I'll throw you in the ocean!" But he released the water and she hugged him.**

** "Oh, you're such an idiot, but I love you anyway." She kissed his nose and spun around. "Come on. Let's do something else. This is a date, after all!"**

Tears dripped down his cheeks as he ran through Goode High School. Why would Paul make them read this poem? On this day?

_I was a child and she was a child,_

_In this kingdom by the sea;_

_But we loved with a love that was more than love-_

_I and my Annabel Lee;_

_With a love that the winged seraphs of heaven_

_Coveted her and me. _

**Hera sat on her throne, staring at the two heroes in front of her. The gods were meeting to discuss reward for their work in the Giant War "Ah, Percy! Annabeth! Welcome back!" The two smiled at the gods, each in turn, Percy's hand never once leaving Annabeth's.**

**_Ah,_ Hera thought wistfully, _if Zeus loved me that way._ She watched the two, sadness turning to anger. Why did two heroes get a better love life than her, queen of the gods? Percy looked at her and smiled.**

**_This is ridiculous! I will end this!_ Percy saw the anger in her eyes, and suddenly, he feared for his life.**

Hera's jealousy had come to a boil two years previously. On May 3, she blew her top and ever since, Percy had thrown himself into his work on that day, working harder than ever before.

_And this was the reason that, long ago,_

_In this kingdom by the sea,_

_A wind blew out of a cloud, chilling_

_My beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_So that her highborn kinsmen came_

_And bore her away from me,_

_To shut her up in a sepulchre_

_In this kingdom by the sea._

** Annabeth and Percy stood, once again, on the cliff by the sea, laughing, singing, playing enjoying each the other's company. Percy stared into Annabeth's gray eyes, leaned in to kiss her, and a strangled cry erupted from her lips. The blade of a knife jutted from her chest. Riptide was in Percy hand in an instant, seeming to work on its own as it sliced the monster that had stabbed Annabeth.**

** "Annabeth, are you okay? Can you hear me? Are you there? Stay with me, Annie! Come on, Annie, I need you."**

** Annabeth looked up at Percy. "Oh, my love. Always protecting me, even at the end. Perseus Jackson, I love you." Her eyes dimmed. Percy silent tears erupted into screams of outrage.**

The tears were coming faster now. Annabeth. Annabeth had died in his arms, her last words proclaiming her love. Annabeth, who had saved Percy hundreds of times. Annabeth, whom Percy couldn't save the one time she needed it.

Paul found Percy curled up at the back of the school's library. The architecture section, Paul noted.

"Percy, are you okay? I'm so sorry. I forgot that today was the day." Percy didn't respond. Paul left him lying in the library, where he could feel closest to Annabeth.

_But our love it was stronger by far than the love_

_Of those who were older than we-_

_Of many far wiser than we-_

_And neither the angels in heaven above,_

_Nor the demons under the sea,_

_Can ever dissever my soul from the soul_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee._

_For the moon never beams without bringing me dreams_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And the stars never rise but I feel the bright eyes_

_Of the beautiful Annabel Lee;_

_And so, all the night-tide, I lie down by the side_

_Of my darling-my darling- my life and my bride,_

_In the sepulchre by the sea,_

_In her tomb by the sounding sea._


End file.
